¿Buscando ideas?
by Doristarazona
Summary: Ella está buscando información de un libro, pero encontró uno un poquito más explícito. Drabble escrito para la actividad #FictoberMyM y #Fictober Dramione del grupo "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos


**¿Buscando ideas?**

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, nada es mío, todo lo tomo prestado XD.**_

**Drabble creado para la actividad #FictoberMyM y #FictoberDramione del grupo "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos"**

**Palabra clave: Libro/Biblioteca**

Hermione se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos de la biblioteca del Ministerio de Magia. Se encontraba buscando un libro que describía las especificaciones de una planta que tenía unos efectos interesantes en la especie Veela. Dicha planta hacía que las feromonas se activaran de tal manera que era imposible separar a una pareja de Veelas, o por lo menos eso le habían indicado unos supuestos testigos de ello. Así que habló con Fleur, quien es parte veela, para comprobar dicha información. Ella le indicó que sí existe una planta con esas características, y que seguramente en el ministerio debían tener más información. Así que ahí se encontraba, todo por su curiosidad. Por lo menos como trabaja en el departamento de Protección de Criaturas Mágicas tenía disponible toda esa información.

Ya era el sexto pasillo que recorría, y la verdad era muy largo, lo que más llamaba su atención es que este en particular terminaba en una sección que contenía libros detallados y muy explícitos de la reproducción de las diferentes especies. Por no dejar pasar la oportunidad fue a dicha sección y buscó uno referente a las Veelas. Cuando tuvo el tomo en sus manos, primero sintió su peso pronunciado y a la vez percibió que corrientes de magia lo rodeaban. Eso despertó aún más su curiosidad por estos fascinantes datos. Al apenas abrirlo, la primera página aparecía una pareja de veelas copulando, de pie, el macho tomando a la hembra, ella con las piernas rodeando su cintura en un vaivén, mostrando con mucho énfasis lo bien que lo estaba pasando.

Hermione cerró el libro, lo guardó entre sus ropas y se fue a su oficina para seguir leyendo. Pero cuando llegó y abrió la puerta de su oficina se asustó de tal manera que soltó el libro y este cayó a los pies de Draco Malfoy, quien por lo visto la estaba esperando. —¿Qué es esto mi querida sabelotodo? —dijo con honesta curiosidad—. Veelas… huh… a ver… —y cuando vio apenas la primera página empezó a reír con jovialidad, pero a la vez la observó con otros ojos, como dándose cuenta de que la señorita perfecta disfruta de la lectura erótica de otras especies. Siguió viendo a través de las páginas y observó más imágenes tan explicitas como la anterior—. ¿Buscando ideas para una noche de citas? Quizás sea eso —sonrió seductoramente.

Ella, tan roja como un tomate, empezó a acercarse para tomar el libro. —La verdad no, estoy buscando información de las veelas, y no he empezado siquiera a leer.

Él aprovechando el acercamiento, abrió el libro en donde se veía a otra pareja, el hombre acostado, la mujer encima acoplada, y se movía cual amazonas muy enérgicamente. —¿Y esto te llama la atención Hermione? ¿Quieres disfrutar, así como ella? —hizo que retrocediera, con un movimiento de su varita cerró la puerta con seguros, y silenció la oficina para que los de afuera no escucharan lo que sucedería a continuación—. Te puedo ayudar —indicó en voz baja, la acorraló entre sus brazos, dejando el libro a un lado en un sillón cerca, y al acercarse a su oído le dijo: —Dilo, ¿quieres experimentar como las veelas? —ella tragó en seco, pero se sentía más que agitada, sabía lo que vendría, observó el libro, y sí quería eso. Así que, con un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, recibió con mucha más pasión de la esperada, ese beso que su prometido le daba.

**N/A: Sí ya sé, pero yo estoy segura, de que ustedes saben como continúa esto, pero es un drabble que me volvió a quedar largo, así que no podía escribir más jajaja. La verdad no sé cómo llegué a esto XD. Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**XOXO**

**Doris**


End file.
